


Fireworks

by NeptunesGirlfriend



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeptunesGirlfriend/pseuds/NeptunesGirlfriend
Summary: Neptune invites Noire to watch a fireworks show on top of the Basilicom, but she has more planned than just watching fireworks.





	Fireworks

 

"Hup!"  Neptune pulled herself out of a window and onto the roof of Planeptune's Basilicom.  "Come on Noire, this is the best spot!"  
Noire shook her head disapprovingly.  "It's dangerous up there, Neptune!" The purple-haired goddess obviously wasn't listening; she continued climbing up towards the top of the building.  Noire rolled her eyes, took a deep breath, and followed her friend.

"So, why exactly is there a firework show tonight?" Noire asked as she climbed up a set of makeshift stairs.  
"Nepgear won a big robotics competition, so Histoire is throwing a celebration to match!"  Neptune offered Noire a hand and lifted her friend up another floor. "Nep Jr definitely deserves the party, but I'm a little worried she won't talk to anyone.  Big parties aren't really her thing, you know?" Noire nodded. Her own sister had quite a bit of anxiety at large events. Not that Noire herself was much better, but she knew how to deal with that anxiety... for the most part. 

The two continued climbing up the sloped and awkwardly shaped roof.  Neptune's steps were confident and practiced. Noire followed as closely as possible, but she wasn't nearly as experienced at clambering up buildings.  
"Do we really have to watch from up there?"  
"Yes, Noire!  It's the very best spot in all of Planeptune for watching fireworks."  Noire was having a hard time believing that this view would be worth the effort, but she also knew Neptune would be awfully disappointed if she didn't come along.

After a little more climbing, the two found themselves on the top of the main Basilicom building.  The top was round and mostly flat, with only a few vents and one seemingly useless raised sections.  On the west side of the building was a wicker basket sitting next to a purple-plaid blanket. The blanket was held down with small rocks.  
"Oh my goddess," Noire gasped.  "Neptune! You set up a picnic up here for the two of us?"  
Neptune chuckled confidently.  "Heh heh, it’s pretty great, right?  Check it out!"

The girls sat down on the blanket.  A small blush was on Noire's face, but her excitement was easily overpowering her embarrassment at the situation.  The closest thing she had ever had to a picnic was when she and Nep ate pudding in Planeptune, and that had happened several years before.  She toyed with the soft blanket idly as Neptune started digging into the basket.

Neptune narrated her food choices as she took them out of the basket.  "I got a couple cans of Nep-Cola for the both of us, two delicious peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches, and some chips!"  Neptune handed her friend a cola and a sandwich. "I made the sandwiches myself." Noire shook her head, embarrassed that she felt a surprising amount of joy from the simple gift.  Neptune, wrongly interpreting Noire's gesture, quickly cracked a joke; "I didn't make the chips, though."

Noire, caught off guard, snorted at the joke; her hands instantly shot up to her mouth.  Neptune giggled at her friend's further embarrassment, but let Noire off without teasing; the climb up had built up quite the appetite, and both girls were eager to begin lunch.  The two quickly tucked into their food, each enjoying the meal for very similar reasons.

 

* * *

 

Neptune was becoming worried that she would drop her drink.  Her palm was slick from sweat, despite the modest chill of the fall air.  Her wrists trembled, despite being covered by her jacket. She took another long, uneasy slurp from the can, despite not being thirsty.

Next to her was her friend, Noire.  The two were sitting on an uplifted section of the roof waiting for the fireworks display to start.  Nep had been waiting a long time for this moment, but somehow she still felt unprepared. She wasn't normally the kind of person to hesitate, for any reason.  When it came to Noire, though, Nep could never seem to tell what the other goddess was thinking. Even when it seemed obvious that Noire felt the same way, there were seeds of doubt springing up all over Neptune's mind.

After a few long and awkward minutes, she finally found the courage to do something.  In a characteristically reckless move, Neptune decided: _'I'll just tackle Noire to the ground'_.

"E-e-excuse me!?" Noire stuttered as she attempted to free herself from Neptune's iron grasp.  "W-what are you d-doing?" Neptune laughed in response, albeit nervously. "I'm going to kiss you," she said matter-of-factly.

Noire froze.  A million thoughts raced through her brain.  'Is this a joke?' 'What if she's serious?' 'That sandwich was really good...'  She shook her head to clear the irrelevant ones, leaving one big question. 'Do I want her to kiss me?'

Neptune stared down quizzically at her captive.  She wasn't quite sure what to do next, since she didn't want to kiss Noire if Noire didn't actually want a kiss.  She also didn't want to end the situation really awkwardly by just standing up. Thinking of these things, Nep almost missed Noire closing her eyes and leaning slightly in.  Neptune silently gasped in joy, and started leaning in herself. Her heart's pounding reverberated through her chest as her lips gently brushed Noire's. Neptune had never really kissed anyone before, but she figured it was best to give it her all.  She quickly slipped her tongue into Noire's mouth.

Noire, not expecting anything quite so drastic, moaned into Neptune's mouth.  She tried to pull Neptune closer, but Nep's hands were still holding her down.  The inexperienced top misread the signals and quickly pulled back. "Oh jeez, sorry Noire." she said, wiping a line of saliva off her face.   

Noire, now free of Neptune's grasp, pushed her friend onto her back.  Before Neptune could react, she straddled Nep's legs and grabbed her arms.    
"Ack!"  
"Neptune...  You know what this means, don't you?"  
Neptune shook her head, genuinely afraid she had hurt her friend.  
"I expect you to date me from now on," the black-haired goddess said while pouting.  
"O-oh..."  
"Oh?  Excuse me?"  
"N-no!  It’s a good 'oh'!  I'll date you, I promise!"  
"Good."  With that, Noire kissed Neptune back.  And then she kissed Neptune again. And again.  Behind them bright purple and silver splashes lit up the Planeptune sky.


End file.
